Teke-Teke
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Shindou baru saja berteman dengan Ibuki. Namun suatu ketika, Ibuki tidak mempercayai salah satu legenda Jepang, Shindou khawatir dan mencoba untuk mencarinya. Terlambat, yang ia temukan hanyalah sosok tak bernyawa yang tergeletak bersama salju. Pilu, Shindou berharap kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi pada sahabatnya yang lain. DRABBLE. FRIENDSHIP.


**Teke-Teke**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**InaGal: Level-5**

**Hanya sebuah drabble singkat~**

Namaku Shindou Takuto, aku adalah seorang ketua OSIS dari sekolah SMP yang cukup terkenal, yakni SMP Raimon. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ada seorang murid pindahan dari Gassan, sebut saja namanya Ibuki Munemasa. Ibuki adalah tipe orang yang tipikal emosian, suka bertindak semaunya, dan cenderung jarang berpikir. Awalnya, aku sangat tidak suka padanya, tapi setelah adik kelasku, Tenma memberitahukan kalau Ibuki bisa diajak sebagai anggota OSIS, aku pun setuju. Seminggu setelahnya, aku yang biasanya selalu memarahi dia dan melontarkan perkataan pedas khas ku, langsung berteman baik dengannya.

Hari ini, tepatnya di pertengahan musim dingin, aku dan Ibuki berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS di Rumahku karena Sekolah sudah terlanjur sepi, dengan santai kami jalan bersama menuju ke Rumahku yang letaknya tak jauh dari Raimon. Ketika kami sampai, bisa kupastikan dia menatap Ruman—atau mungkin Manshion—ku kagum. Bahkan, dirinya tidak berhenti berbicara seraya memuji Rumahku, aku hanya tersenyum. Orangtuaku adalah pemilik Perusahaan Saham Takuto yang terkenal.

Kami mengerjakan tugas di kamarku. Tak terasa, waktu semakin berlalu dan hari mulai larut, tugas kami pun sudah selesai.

"Ibuki, sudah hampir jam 9 malam, apa kau mau menginap saja di sini?" tanyaku seraya memperhatikannya yang masih terduduk sambil memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berupa tugas OSIS. Dia langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Lagipula, aku bukan perempuan, Shindou." Jawabnya mantap, sambil sedikit diikuti tawa renyah.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Aku menyerah dan duduk di kasurku, beberapa detik kemudian, Ibuki langsung membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

"Hey, Shindou," pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku itu segera memulai pembicaraan, aku lantas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm, apa?" tanyaku agak penasaran, dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Pernah dengar legenda Jepang yang seram, tidak?" hey, kenapa dia malah bertanya begini. Aku menghela nafas singkat, lalu mengangguk.

"Um, tentu saja pernah."

"Ada yang bisa kau ceritakan?" Ibuki langsung menatapku dengan memelas, aku yang tidak tega ditatap seperti itu langsung mengangguk, dia ini memang suka tantangan, ya.

"Yang pernah kudengar adalah legenda Teke-Teke." Kataku kemudian, Ibuki langsung berpose seakan sedang berpikir.

"Ah!" dia langsung menatapku lagi, "Aku juga tahu legenda itu, tentang seorang gadis sekolah yang tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua, 'kan?"

"Iya. Konon katanya, pernah ada seorang anak lelaki yang melihatnya ketika dia sedang naik kereta."

"Hm…"

"Dan katanya, orang yang pernah mendengar cerita ini, akan didatangi sebulan setelah dia mendengar cerita ini."

Kulihat Ibuki yang mulai menampakkan wajah pucatnya, aku segera menepuk pundaknya, "Oy, Ibuki… kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku memastikan, dia masih mengangguk.

"Ahaha." Kudengar ia tertawa sebagai respon atas pertanyaanku barusan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Shindou. Lagipula…" Ibuki langsung bangkit dari kasurku,

"Aku tidak percaya sama yang begituan!" dia langsung mengambil tas-nya yang tergeletak di dekat meja belajarku, lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Shindou. Aku pulang dulu, ya." Dia langsung memutar knop pintu kamarku dan melambaikan tangannya. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari sana, ia sempat tersenyum ke arahku.

Lama rasanya aku terdiam, mungkin sudah sekitar 3 menit sejak Ibuki pergi tadi. Tak lama kemudian aku langsung tersadar.

"T-tunggu, bukannya di sekitar sini ada rel kereta api, ya." Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika menyadari hal tersebut.

"GAWAT!" teriakku kemudian, aku langsung menyambar knop pintu dan berlari dengan kencang.

"BAKA, IBUKI BAKA!" aku masih berteriak ditengah-tengah lariku. Aku langsung meninggalkan Rumah dan menuju jalan yang biasanya menjadi arah pulang Ibuki.

Kucari-cari sosok pemain basket itu, namun tak ada. Setelah cukup lama mencari, aku baru sadar kalau di bwah jembatan ini ada rel kereta, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat orang-orang berkerumun di sana. Aku pun segera mengeceknya.

"A-ano… sumimasen…" aku mencoba untuk menerobos kerumunan itu. Lagi, aku terdiam saking terkejutnya, sosoknya di sana. Ibuki sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka di sobek di bagian perut. Segera kusambar sosok itu dan segera aku guncangkan.

"Ibuki, Ibuki!" panggilku walau taka da respon, suhu tubuhnya sudah mendingin, bercampur dengan dinginnya salju yang menumpuk di atas tanah. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi mataku dan membuat mukaku terasa panas. Tuhan, kenapa dia harus mati? Apa karena dia tak percaya dengan Legenda itu? Kenapa kau ambil dia, padahal kami baru saja berteman.

Setelah kejadian itu, esoknya Sekolah digemparkan dengan kematian Ibuki Munemasa, murid pindahan kelas 1 yang merupakan pemain basket handal di Sekolah. Aku selaku ketua OSIS mengumpulkan siswa-siswi untuk berdo'a bersama, mendo'akan kepergian Ibuki. Hari ini, aku pulang bersama dengan Tenma dan Tsurugi, dua sahabatku yang masih kelas satu, kami melewati jembatan yang kemarin dilewati Ibuki. Yang aku bingung sampai saat ini adalah bagaimana Ibuki bisa jatuh ke bawah, dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan mengantuk tadi malam, tidak mungkin dia terpeleset oleh salju. Berbagai pemikiran mulai memenuhi otakku. Aku tidak bisa tenang karena sampai sekarang polisi juga belum dapat memastikan apa penyebab kematian Ibuki.

Saat kami bertiga sedang berjalan, aku seperti melihat bayangan-bayangan aneh di depanku. Aku terbelalak begitu mengetahui kalau sosok Ibuki sedang berjalan di sana dengan santai, persis seperti semalam.

"Hah, ada-ada saja legenda itu." Ibuki yang kulihat tampak menghela nafas singkat, "Aku tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu~"

SRAK… aku kembali membelalakkan mataku karena melihat seorang gadis SMP berdiri di depan Ibuki. Ibuki langsung menautkan alisnya.

"Maaf, apa kamu tersesat? Ini sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis keluar malam-malam begini."

Gadis itu tetap tak merespon.

"Di mana kakiku?" dia bertanya dengan nada lirih, Ibuki terperanjat.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Siapa namaku?" gadis itu mendekati Ibuki yang mulai mundur ke belakang. Terkejut, sosok gadis itu kini melayang-layang dengan bagian tubuh yang terbelah tanpa kaki.

"Di mana kakiku? Siapa namaku?!"

"K-KAU INI SIAPA!" Ibuki memekik keras karena gadis it uterus mendekatika. Detik berikutku, aku tidak bisa melihat lagi apa yang terjadi. Ibuki terjatuh secara tiba-tiba kea rah rel kereta di bawah, tepat saat kereta api melintas.

"KYAAAAAA!" aku menjerit dan menutup kedua telingaku. Melihat itu, Tenma dan Tsurugi segera menghampiriku dan menenangkanku. Mereka tahu betul aku masih shock atas kejadian kemarin.

Malam ini pun, aku tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Baying-bayang Ibuki masih berkeliaran di kepalaku. Kucoba memejamkan mata walau sulit. Aku tahu, sepahit apapun ini, kejadian ini tetaplah kenyataan. Aku harus bisa bangkit, kehilangan satu sahabat saja sudah cukup disbanding harus kehilangan yang lain. Setelah kejadian ini, aku jadi ingin memberitahukan yang lain agar berhati-hati.

-TAMAT-


End file.
